Puppy Love
by Love of a Nymph
Summary: Sakura was born as a wolf and trained in the ways of a Nin animal. What happens when she’s suddenly turned into a human? Long full summary inside! KibaSaku!


Pair: KibaSakuRated: MGeneralization: Humor/General

SHORT Summary: Sakura was born as a wolf and trained in the ways of a Nin animal. What happens when she's suddenly turned into a human? Long full summary inside! KibaSaku

LONG Summary: Sakura was born as a wolf, and trained in the ways of a Nin animal. In the years, she comes across none other than the great demon, the six-tailed Ookami in all of her human glory. Unknown to Sakura, the great demon was infatuated with her human form; she loved the feel of moving on two legs, the feel of eating with her hands. Believing she would be giving Sakura a second chance at life, a better life, she uses a special and secret jutsu to transform her into a full-fledge human! What will happen when Sakura, still wobbly on her human legs, goes into Konoha, and from there is trained further as a _human _Nin? And who will be there to help her through the drastic change?

)(----------)(

Sakura blinked as she looked up at the strangely familiar woman in front of her. To be honest, Sakura had never seen a more beautiful human woman in her life.

The woman had long light blue hair, flowing silently down to her knees, and sharp, elegant almond shaped grey eyes. She had a strong and define jaw line, but high cheek bones, excellently complimenting each other.

Her body was built strong, her arms and legs slender, her torso curvy and flexible- perfect for combat, Sakura mused- and a beautiful kimono white kimono on, hanging off her shoulder.

Sakura stared at the woman. She couldn't bring herself to move despite all of her training, and instead, as soon as the woman's intense stare fell upon her, she looked down to her front paws, silently comparing the woman's beautiful hair to her own pale pink fur, most of the time mistaken to me white.

)(----------)(

The woman smiled down to the young wolf in front of her. She was rather short, about up to her knees, and had an elegant pale pink shade of fur. Her ears were pierced numerous times in different areas, a small black collar around her left paw, a small cherry blossom engraved into the material.

The woman thought she was beautiful.

Slowly and cautiously, she egged her way over the young wolf and knelt in front of her. Smiling, she spoke in a magical soprano note.

"My dear friend, I remember what it was like to be a wolf…" at this, the wolf's head shot up to stare intensely at the woman's grey eyes. "Yes, that is why you are lowering your head, is it not? You notice my intoxicating and overwhelming presence… I am the six tailed Ookami." the woman noticed with amusement as the wolf's green eyes widened as she started to cower.

"Oh no dear, do not fear me. As you can see, I am trapped in the beautiful human body. I was sealed in here twenty-two years ago… To tell you the truth, it was the best thing to ever happen to me." She smiled and stood up to outstretch her arms as show her well-dressed body.

"I love being in this human form. I can't remember how I got through the day without my thumbs, my weapons, and my dignity." Her smile faltered for a moment as she once again knelt in front of the wolf. "It disgusts me that wolves are considered as lowly pets and are to bow their heads in respect to their masters!" she hissed, oblivious to the wolf's shocked look.

The woman looked the wolf in the eyes, her left hand suddenly glowing. "I will not make you suffer as I did for a majority of my life little one. This is a special jutsu I am about to use on you… It will make you human. A wondrous being!" she gave the now panicking wolf a soothing smile. "I will not harm you… You will appreciate my help in the future. You will see how wronged we wolves were! How wrong Kami-sama was to put us so below humans! But no more…." She smirked and pressed her glowing hand into the wolf's chest, just below her collarbone.

"Be free my friend, be free as a human…"

)(----------)(

Sakura had blacked out. That was all she knew as she slowly opened her eyes. Her body felt weak, long, and _grotesque_. What had happened to her?

Horrified, she lifted her head up and looked down. Right before her eyes was a body of a human in her late teens. She noticed, with a small amused smirk, that her body resembled that of the 'woman.' She also noticed the 'woman' had given Sakura her own clothes.

'_Can I speak with real words? The words of a human?'_ with a small spurt of determination, Sakura sat up, resting on the balls of her feet, her arms in front of her. She slowly opened her mouth and tried to form words as she would have in her old body.

In a shaky soft-spoken voice, she made out the words, "Am I… Really human?" In shock, Sakura fell down on he bottom, and noticed with concern that her tail was nowhere to be found.

In disappointment, Sakura tried to stand up, and soon found herself on shaky wobbly legs. Slowly and cautiously, she started to walk over to a nearby creek.

After a few excruciating minutes, she found herself at the base of the creek and looked down.

There in front of her was two bright emerald eyes, and a head full of pale pink hair. She noticed with relief that her ears were still pierced. With a shaky movement, she slowly lowered her hands down to the water and pulled them up, water cupped into her hands.

Slowly, she drank the cool water and sighed as she finished. _'I will have to be careful… I need to get used to fighting in this body, and then I have to remember how to act as a normal human.'_

Sakura frowned as she looked down to her body once again, and this time, to her surprise, she found that there were weapons on her body! Around her left thigh she noticed a small grey kunai pouch and an extremely short short-sword strapped to her back. 'How am I supposed to use these!?' she asked herself, and slowly, she took out a kunai from her pouch.

'_I will have to travel, but I will settle down at the next town…'_ she tightly gripped the handle of the kunai in her right hand, noticing how well her thumb worked. _'And along the way, I will find the best way for me to fight while in this form!'_

)(----------)(

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_ Akimaru smiled contently as he listened to the sound of his feet making contact with the tree branches beneath him. He had just parted from his master, Kiba, to scout the area near their camp.

They were returning to Konoha from a simple mission; help a merchant get back to Suna. Easy enough, though he didn't particularly favor the heat of the desert.

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice a small form beneath him until he suddenly felt a stern hand clench around his back leg.

With a yelp, he got pulled down to a small opening full of bushes and flowers.

)(----------)(

Sakura smiled sweetly at the large white dog. He was cute, but not really her type. She preferred dogs with dark hair.

She felt the dog in front of her shift into a fighting stance, laying low to the ground, his fangs bared. Sakura smirked.

It had been a month since she had been transformed into this body, and during that time, she had found her way of fighting. It was strikingly familiar to her old fighting style…

Just like Akimaru, Sakura lowered down to the ground, her feet flat on the ground, almost like an extreme crouch. She kept a kunai in her left hand, her short-sword in her right. She had long ago discarded her kimono and had instead kept the black skin tight tee shirt and long beige shorts, reaching just past her knees. Her collar was still loose around her left wrist, her piercing in tact, and a small cut on her right cheek (she had gotten that earlier trying to get Akimaru down to the ground, she had to admit, he put up a good fight in mid-air!).

"I don't really want to fight you, pup. I just need some information." She stated, her voice still just as soft-spoken as before. She sighed as she noticed the hair barley stand up on the dogs neck, signaling he would soon attack.

She narrowed her eyes and tensed up as he suddenly stormed forward, mouth open into a demonic snarl.

Sakura quickly jumped to the side, barley dodging him in time, and swiftly slashed her kunai at the dog, but much quicker than she would expect, he fell just out of her reach and quickly turned around to run.

Sakura gave out a snarl of her own and ran after the dog, laying lower to the ground than before, slightly leaning forward.

With curiosity, she noticed he had begun to slow down, and it was then that she noticed that his front right paw was bandaged up. She gave a quiet wince and ran quicker. She remembered getting a kunai put through her paw when she was a pup, and she refused to walk until it was fully healed. She couldn't imagine running of a wounded paw.

Finding herself within arms reach of the dog, she suddenly heard him bark, and somewhere in her mind, it transferred into human language for her… Or maybe it was the other way around… Either way, she smirked.

"Get away! I don't want to fight, I give!" Sakura slowed down to a stop and watched the dog slow down to a stop a few yards ahead of her.

Standing up straight now, Sakura placed her kunai away but kept out her short-sword. She knew that no dog was ever defenseless. Giving him a bright smile, he stared at her in confusion.

"Y-you can understand me?" he asked, bewildered. Sakura nodded and sat down 'Indian' style- if she was going to get him to tell her anything, she would have to appear as un-imposing as possible.

"My name is Sakura… Well, Sakura Haruno, I guess…" she muttered the last part, making sure he wouldn't hear her. She honestly didn't have a last name, no dog really was given a last name, and instead, they took the name of their owner(s). "Err… I need some information. I need to know where the nearest village is. I've been traveling for a while, and I think I'll settle down in one place." She gave the confused dog a small smile, and he silently watched her with wary eyes.

"It would be very helpful if you could show me the way!" she added, but upon seeing his untrusting eyes, she cleared her throat. "Or, you could point me in the right direction…" she said, looking to the side in embarrassment.

For a while she was met with silence, until she felt it. Someone was coming over. Her head shot up to meet the dogs. He seemed slightly troubled. Was it his master? Was he not allowed to help another without his master's permission?

Her silent questions were left unanswered as she found her instinct kick in and noticed she was up and running, past the dog and away from the incoming nin.

)(----------)(

Sakura looked up at the high gates in wonder, unknown to her the stares she was getting. To be honest, she was used to them as a wolf, it was rare to see one- in her village it was at least.

Clueless as to why they were staring at her now, she walked up to the Hokage's office, a smile on her face.

----------

"_Stop where you are!" a dark-haired nin called out to her. Silently obeying him, she stopped and held up her hands. _

"_I'm not here for trouble… I want to live here. Start new, fresh, clean." She gave the incoming nin a smile as he slowly searched her over. He was surprised to see any weapons on her, and quickly confiscated them._

"_Seeing as you don't have any papers, I'll have to escort you to the Hokage's office myself. You will get your weapons as soon as the Hokage gives us the 'okay'." Sakura nodded as she felt him slowly make chakra strings around her wrist._

----------

Sakura quietly knocked at the door. The strange nin had left her in front of the building and let her in by herself, mumbling something along the lines of, _'…s'nough ANBU in there anyways…'_

Upon hearing a shaky muffled _'come in,'_ she opened the doors slowly.

)(----------)(

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Who exactly was this girl? She had not Konoha hitai-ate, or a hitai-ate of another village. Was she a rouge nin? No… she would have a simple of her betrayal somewhere. She shook her head and rid herself of these thoughts.

"No one tells me anything anymore…" she growled out. Pulling on a piece of hair she looked the girl up and down. She was cute, she also had the body of a goddess-err… a body of a kunoichi.

"State your name and your business here." She said lazily, sighing. She watched with amusement as the girl seemed to relax a bit.

"Well… My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't come from anywhere, I mean… I come from a strictly no-ninja village. But I recently left… and I was trained." Sakura gulped, she hadn't thought of anything yet, and she was finding it hard to find any realism in her story.

"Right… So then Sakura, why are you here?" Tsunade asked, a smirk on her face. This girl had obviously been trained since she was young. There was no way she had _recently _been trained.

Sakura perked up. "I want to be a part of this village, and I want to be a kunoichi!" she stated timidly, a small smile on her face as she looked at Tsunade.

"All right… Before we can do anything, I'll make you a villager and then test your abilities. What do you think your rank is, and don't be modest…"

Sakura looked to the ground. What exactly _was _her rank? She looked up a bit nervously and shrugged. "Jounin?" Tsunade nodded her head.

"Sound's about right… Anyways, go to the front desk just outside this office and give this," she quickly held out a handful of papers to Sakura, "to the woman named Shizune. She'll make you a member of Konoha, and give you housing. Tomorrow, we will get to see what your rank will be. Either way, I want you put on a team. I can't just let you in her you know."

Sakura smiled at the Hokage and nodded. "Yes, thank you very much Hokage-sama!" Tsunade smirked at the girls innocence… no, not innocence… no ninja was innocent…. She smirked at how naive the girl was… or seemed.

)(----------)(

Yay! Sorry, but I had this story thought out a long time ago, and I needed to get it off my chest! I hope you liked it though!

So…. R&R please!

Kaiki karai kibun


End file.
